As the capabilities of portable computers and communication devices develop, new ways of collaboration have become possible. For example, in addition to sending information from one device to another via a mobile communication network, devices may be able to communicate directly from device to device, or use a local network such as WLAN to send information to each other. Users of these devices may thus be able to work together utilizing such device-to-device communication. To be able to do so, the devices need to be connected to each other over a communication channel. Current ways of manually searching for devices to which a connection can be formed are sometimes cumbersome and inefficient.
There is, therefore, a need for solutions that provide for efficient ways to discover devices that are in the vicinity of the user's device.